Broken Angels and Weeping Shadows
by TheCrystalEevee
Summary: Inspired by Hikari-and-Yami's fan fic "Run This Town" Yugi never let anyone in. He couldn't afford to. Not where he lived anyways. It had always been him and the cloths on his back. So what happens when a stranger appears with a story of his own and no experience in the cruel side of life? Why it changes everything, and Yugi will learn that sometimes all you need is love.
1. Fresh Meat

**Hey guys! Miss me? Course not! anywho i'm back with a new story! Now i know what your saying "yo eevee you still haven't even updated your current one, what the heck!?" but allow me to clarify my reasoning behind this. I couldn't sleep and decided i'd finish reading a new fic i had found. It was great! So good in fact that it inspired me to write this! That and because of said reason for me being up. So this is my first ever attempt at writing first person, so hopefully it won't suck. Oh i'm also trying out a new style of writing! So if you see sentences that look like the should have a comma instead of a period remember it was intentional. I think it adds to the emotion that way. Oh and if i don't get good feed back or enough for that matter i won't continue this and it will instead become a one-shot. Other then that i have nothing else to say. Lol wrote all of this on my phone. XD**

**~enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. 'Cause lets face it if i did own Yu-Gi-Oh! puzzle, tender, puppy, and bronzeshipping would all be cannon.**

* * *

Running.

That's all I ever do nowadays. No matter how hard I try it always ends in me running away. I push others out. I don't let them get close.

Why? Because then they can hurt me. It's as simple as that. It's always been this way.

No. That's not right now is it? It wasn't always this way. You want to know the sad thing about it though? I can't remember. I can't remember when I let someone in. When they got close.

I laugh, but not with amusement, no I laugh because I've cried all that I could, because there's no other thing to do now.

I finally come to a stop, in an alley. I smirk. This is my home. It's just me, the rats, the brick, and the ground beneath my feet. I hear them coming closer, their steps louder than they should be. God, are they even attempting at making things subtle?

My hand goes to the rusty knife that rests in my beaten up jacket. If you could even call it a jacket anymore. The sleeves are torn and have holes in them. The zipper had long since been lost. There are many gashes in them from close calls and from when the knives found their mark. So much blood stained it that you couldn't even tell what its original color was; some mine, some not. I don't care.

My pants weren't any better off. They too had holes and rips. One leg was so damaged that it passed my knee by an inch or two before coming to an uneven end. There wasn't as much blood on my pants as my jacket so you could see it was once blue. The color however was so faded and dirty that it seemed a more grayish in color.

I hid behind a trash can. Not 'cause I'm scared, I'll just have a better vantage point. I hear their voices, their curses as they realize they've lost me. I smirk to myself in victory.

Gradually they're footsteps fade and the tension in the air dissipates. I come out from my hiding place and walk to the alleys entrance. I look to both sides making sure they're not still looking for me or if they were then had gone someplace else.

When all is clear I begin to walk. I took in the surroundings, the streets I had known by heart for years now.

The buildings were all rundown and it seemed that they were only standing because of some unearthly force. The paint peeling, and in some places completely gone. The empty bottles of bear littering the floor, some shattered, others broken, a few still intact. Paper, cigarettes, cans, you name it, accompanied the bottles on the ground, forgotten by their companions.

I looked to the sky. Its color dark. Stars glittered in it. Most would think it was beautiful even if you couldn't see them all due to the city, I only see them mocking me, taunting me, because they had one thing I didn't. They didn't have to deal with life, its cruelty or harsh reality.

If there really was some otherworldly being then he sure as hell didn't give a shit about me. He either ignored me or just takes pleaser in my misery. Either way it doesn't matter because in the end I gave up on him. I ignored him too. I mean why should I pray if it only falls on deaf ears?

As I walk I look into all the boarded up and abandoned shops. I'm sure they used to be full of life at one point, used to be better and happier. I sigh. That would be the day wouldn't it? To be happy, to be joyful. I chuckle darkly. I had seen too much, done things no one should.

The ironic thing is I don't even look the part. I have big, wide, innocent eyes, and a childish face. My height doesn't help any. I look like a middle schooler even though I should be in my last year of high school. I sometimes use that to my advantage though. They never see it coming, not until the knives already implanted in there chest or head, and by then it's too late. If the knife doesn't kill them then the blood loss will, and if the blood loss doesn't, then the infection they get from the rust will, either way you're screwed.

I walk and walk not having any place in particular in mind. I soon find myself at the local park. I smile. It's the only place I feel even remotely save. There I can think there I can forget.

The street lights flicker, threatening to go out. They cast everything in a low, sinister, glow. It doesn't bother me. In fact I welcome it. I went down the side walk in the park. I fallow it as it winds its way through the park. Through the trees and to the playground in the center.

This place was probably the best maintenance in town.

This town is probably one of the worst you'd ever find. Murders and rap and death were everywhere. Where ever you looked one would either have happened or was happening. The only way you survived in this town was if you wore your heart on your cheek and held a knife in your pocket. You couldn't trust anyone. The police had given up on the town years ago. They left it to run amuck.

I went to go sit in one of the swings, but stopped. Someone else was already there. Head low, shoulders slouched, and looking utterly defeated.

Everyone looked like that, even myself at times it was nothing new; no what caught my interest was the person's appearance.

He looked like me from my vantage point. Star shaped, tri colored hair, blonde bangs framing his face. There were a few differences that I could see though. For one his hair was trimmed in crimson and he had a few access bangs shooting through his hair giving the impression of lightning bolts. The base color was black much like my own my hair being trimmed in amethyst and a small bang dangling down in my forehead. None streaking up like his, instead my bangs stayed content with framing my face.

I should have just ignored him. I should have kept on walking, but I didn't. I went to him. Something about him intrigued me. I wasn't sure what but it was there, reeling me in.

Now that I was closer I could see his shoulders were shaking. He was crying.

I could tell by his clothes that he didn't live like I did. Always uncertain, always unsure if this day would be your last. Constantly looking over your shoulder. He looked like he lived a good life. So why? Why was he here? He didn't belong. He stuck out like a sore thumb. And in a place like this that made you a target, easy prey.

I stepped on a twig in my approach. It snapped and made a loud CRACK. I froze. His head shot up, eyes locking with mine. Crimson. A beautiful crimson tainted with sorrow, with grief, with pain. That was his eyes. Even puffy, red, and bloodshot they still looked breath taking. Wait! Hold the phone! Breath taking?

I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts and instead focused my attention to the stranger. We stayed like that for a while. Simply staring. He spoke first.

"W-What do you want"

I could tell he was trying to keep is composer, trying not to fall apart. I could see it in his eyes, his inner turmoil. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. I only talked when I was either giving a threat or a retort. I wasn't one for small talk.

He looked at me, annoyance glittering in those crimson orbs.

"Well"

It looked like he was composing himself quite nicely. His voice becoming firmer, less cracks.

"Your new" I said not knowing what else to say.

"And?"

I shuffled my feet. "You should fix that" God damnit! Why was I being so shy!? Because he won't hurt you. A small voice answered back. I ignored it. He raised an eye brow.

"Oh? And how should I go about doing that?" He asked.

"Learn the rules. The lay of the land. You know," I hopped he got what I was getting at. I'm not good at explanations. I don't want to do one.

"And who would help me learn that?"

He had a point. No one would. It was everybody for themselves. You could be the one to do it. That small voice again. I growled. It was becoming annoying. Probably because it was right. But if I did it would mean he could get close. Slip through my barriers. I couldn't have that. They were all I had.

Despite what I thought I still wound up following the voices suggestion. What was it called? A conscience?

"I will I suppose"

He looked surprised. Of course He would. I surprised myself.

"A-alright"

I smirked. Who knows I could have some fun with this.

"So what's your name stranger" I ask

"Yami," he replies. "What's yours?"

"Yugi."


	2. Sorrow

**Hello! So it looks like you want this story after all i'm surprised. Sorry about the shortness but i write untill i can't think of anything else to put in the chapter or i just find a place to stop, the reason for the shortness being the former. I would like to give a shout out to Leneo, and guest reviewers Guest and StarGlow for reviewing! It was your kind and motivational words that brought me to writing the next chapter. So this is focusing more on Yugi then anything else but don't worry yami will make his appearance next chapter. You will find that this chapter conflicts with the beging of the last chapter don't worry that will be explained later on in the story.** **I would like to say that i don't normally update this fast and the only reason i did was because of the amazing reviews i received. So if you want quicker updates Review!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Cold.  
I woke to the biting chill of what was to begin winter. My moth-eaten blanket doing nothing to fight it off. I stretched. My muscles were still tense. It seemed they were stuck that way. Another thing that had engraved itself permanently into my life. Another thing I always seemed to be.  
I looked around my room. Taking in the worn out walls. Walls that had, although been damaged by water from rain that seeped through the cracks of the roof, had yet to gain a single mold spore. They we're once blue but dulled and greyed as time wore away at the paint. I'm surprised it hasn't flaked yet. My eyes soon rested on an old desk, equally as worn as the walls. On it sat a single, old, leather-bound, book. A scrape book to be exact. A sad smile crept onto my features as flashes of images rushed before my eyes. I felt my eyes sting and quickly turned my head, biting my lip.  
After a moment it passed. I sighed. It had been five years. Five fucking years! I gave a shaky breathe. I had to stop. Before I unraveled.  
So I instead directed my thoughts elsewhere. Yami's face flashed into my eyes. Damn! Maybe that's why I was so drawn to the stranger. Because he reminded me of him...  
God damnit! Stop it! Stop it now! I brought my hands to my head. I pulled on my hair, ignoring the pain the action brought. I bit my lip harder.  
After a few more minutes of sitting waiting for the damn to burst, I got up. I managed a smile. I didn't break down this time. That was good.  
My stomach growled. My smile turned into a frown before changing once more, but into a smirk instead. Looks like I'd have to go find me some money or better yet food.  
I grabbed my knife and set for the outside. I pulled my jacket closer. That didn't help much. More of a habit now than an actually attempt at keeping in heat.  
Hardly anyone was out on the street. Looked like everyone was staying inside. Cowards. I saw a man walking down the sidewalk, heading the opposite direction I was. I smirked. Looks like I would get breakfast after all.  
As the man drew closer I realized who it was. My heart sank and instead of robbing him I let him pass He stopped and turned back to look at me. I kept walking. I could feel his gaze on my back. It only brought tears. I couldn't face him. Not after what happened. I walked faster and turned the corner.  
If I wasn't running, I was struggling to keep myself together. I was famous around this part of town in a sense. Everyone knew my name and that they should fear me. That if they saw me the should just keep on walking. They all thought me to be cold. Ruthless. Stone-hearted. And I was that or could be. What they didn't know was that I was broken. Shattered. Barely clinging onto what little sanity I had left.  
My demons never left me. They always plagued my mind. I kill, I steal. No remorse. No guilt. No regret. But I know that with every life I take I lose part of myself. Now I only wonder. How long? Before I break. Before I become a shell of my former self.  
Then I remember Yami. My promise. And for some reason it makes me smile. My thoughts turn toward him. Our talk. His eyes. His face. His voice. I smile wider. I don't stop these thoughts because at the moment I need it.  
Water splashing on my nose brings me back to reality. I looked up. I felt another land on my shoulder. Then another came down. And another. And another. And Another. Soon it was pouring. I was drenched and cold. I hadn't noticed through my inner turmoil that I had lent on the brick wall of the alley I turned into or the fact that I slid down its surface and seated myself on the cracked, paved floor. One leg bent the other shooting strait out in front of me.  
I looked to the sky once more. The smile didn't leave my face. I sat there for the longest of times. Listening. The rain composed great music. When I got up the sky was darkening. Drenched and hungry I walked back to my home. Not once looking back. Not even to check over my shoulder like I always did. Because looking back only brought pain. I can't afford more than I already have. I gave a shake of my head as my stomach growled. Food would have to wait. I too drained to go out tonight. As I crawled back into the bed I had felt like I had only left a few minutes, not caring if I was wet, I thought of only one thing. How to go about teaching a rookie like Yami how to survive.


	3. Rookie's First day

**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! How are you? I just got back from New Orleans. It was great! I'm glad i decided to type all these chapters on my phone. On the last stretch heading home I typed up this chapter. As promised Yami appears! Lol i'm just too hyper right now. XD Anywho shout out to Leneo, Mana's Madness, chibiYugiLover and my guest reviewer StarGlow! You all make me feel loved! Don't forget to review! It's very much appreciated.**

**Enough on my rambling on with the Fic! ~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! If i did Puzzle, Puppy, Tender, and brozeshipping would be cannon.**

* * *

Time.

It had been a few days since the incident. I was on my way to the park. Taking my time. When I met him Yami had said that we'd have to wait before any training could be done. Something about settling in. I should told him no. That we were to start immediately. That you couldn't afford to lose time. Not a single second. Because if you did it could possibly coast you your life. That would be the first lesson he is to learn.

I'm glad though. That I didn't. Because he would have seen. I can't allow that. That's another lesson he should learn. That you can't be weak or at the very least you should hide that fact. Hope no one calls your bluff.

We had talked after the introductions. He was curious to say the least. Now that I think about it the whole not showing weakness part, he's got that one down. For the most part. After all when I had found him he did, in fact, seem broken. Weak. But once he noticed my presence he put on a mask. Even his eyes seemed convincing. Now to only heighten his senses.

I looked on. I'm almost at the park now. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with this one. He's like a child. All children need sculpting. The only thing is where do you start? The basics, I know. But which ones do you focus on first? Should I start with the senses or to act now and think about it later? To sleep with one open or how to get around without being noticed? To defend or to show no mercy?

I sigh. I'm at the swings now. The place where everything began. A memory begins to flash by. I suppress it before I can see which one it is. I don't need that. Not now. Yami. Think of Yami. Yes let's start with learning how to fight. That's an important one. Defense. Defense. Defense.

I look up and scan the playground for him. There are children's toys scattered all around. They're old and some are beginning to rot. The little cars and unicorns have either fallen from their springs or their paint is peeling. The swing set's all rusted and creeks and moans in protest from my weight as I subtlety swing back and forth. The slide made of metal is rusted too. In fact no one goes on it anymore. Some of the stairs leading to the top have caved in on themselves and the slides so fragile now that I doubt it could support even a butterfly's weight. The black thing that outlined the playground and kept the wood chips in was torn or completely overrun with weeds. Weeds litter the whole place. The grass uneven. In some places it's up to your knees. One side of the only seesaw was torn off, the wood rotting. Sure this was the best looking place in the city. Never said it was pleasing to the eye.

I look to the sidewalk. The same one I took when I first saw Yami. I see him. He's taking his time. Or perhaps he's lost in thought. I realized our meeting roles have been switched. It nothing important. Just an observation. Just something I find funny. Not sure why. Heck why am I even dwelling on this?

He looked up and our eyes met. His eyes. They're different from when we first met. They're burning. Burning with determination. That's good. Means he'll be giving his all.

"Long time no see" I call out.

It feels awkward. Talking to someone. Probably 'cause I don't do it often. Not anymore. He talks before I could dwell on that thought.

"So it seems"

Something's different. Changed. His tone. It's not light. Not friendly. But it's not hostile either. Guarded. Close to being curt. Did he learn something? Should I just stop this now? Before, Before...

No! Stop. It's a fairly small town. Of course he would have learned something! He smart. He could have over heard something. Maybe about me? That has to be it. He must have learned about my reputation. He's suspicious.

"Ready for your training?"

I smirk. He stiffens at the action. There! That alone confirms it.

"Sure"

His voice is tight. No doubt his heart's beating at 100 miles an hour. He's got guts though. I'll give him that. He knows who I am. What I can do. What I will do. What I have done. Yet he still comes. I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to this. It'll be... interesting.

"Right let's get started. Know how to fight?"

He shakes his head. My smirk widens.

"Then we'll focus on that."

He's stiff as a board. His eyes holding a glimmer of fear. Had I been anyone else I would have missed it.

"Loosen up a bit. Can't do much if you can't even move." I say.

We had moved to the small, weed ridden, clearing a few feet away from the playground, placing a good amount of space between us.

His eyes flash with irritation and annoyance at my obvious tease. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and expels it. He does this a few times before opening them again. Body relaxed.

"You do know if I was a real opponent you would be dead by now. Right?" I say.

He growls.

"Let's just get started." He says annoyance lacing his voice.

The whole time the smirk never left my face.

I start off with the basic defense and fighting stances before moving onto the actual offensive stuff. It's a good thing he's relatively the same height as me or there would be need of adjustments to certain moves and their executions.

It was Sun set by the time I decided to wrap it up. I barely even broke a sweat meanwhile Yami was lying in the grass panting like a dog that had just run through the desert at its hottest time in the year. Sweat glistened from his forehead where hair met skin. It drenched his shirt and pants making the cloths cling to his body. I smirked.

"You did well for a rookie." I complimented.

He painted heavenly in reply. I chuckle. He was just too cute when he did that.

My smirk changed to a smile as our eyes met. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. I hadn't smiled in a long time either. He smiled back and before I knew it we were laughing. Why? I do not know. But it felt good. I was at ease. I let down my guard. I showed weakness.

After we got our laughter under control Yami spoke up.

"I have to go" he said his voice no longer curt or guarded.

I liked it better this way. So much so I nearly missed what he said.

"All right. Training tomorrow." It wasn't a question. I wasn't asking. I was demanding. Demanding without showing it in my tone or body language.

"I'll be here, don't worry." He said.

He stood up, wincing a bit. Must have worked him more than he's used too. He'll get used to it.

He walks a short ways before stopping, looking over his shoulder, and saying, "See you tomorrow."

He then looks ahead and begins to walk away again, holding a hand above his head in a form of farewell.

I smile and watch him leave. I don't take my eyes off of him until his form becomes consumed by the growing shadows of the coming night. When I can no longer see him I head home.

It wasn't till I was halfway to my home did I notice. Talking had become much easier during our training. I had actually smiled and laughed. My cold posterior is rendered useless when I'm around him. I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow. But the most dangerous thing is that he's slipping though my carefully placed barriers. He's worming his way in, and beginning to wrap himself around my heart, and I can do nothing about it. It's bad I know. This could ultimately destroy me. But I can't stop now. It's already begun. All there's left to do is wait.


End file.
